icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Coventry Blaze
Coventry Blaze are a British ice hockey team based in Coventry, England. They have been crowned Elite Ice Hockey League Champions three times in the last five seasons. Club History Originally from the neighbouring town of Solihull, the Blaze rose quickly through the various leagues of British Ice Hockey. In 2000–01, in order to attract a new and larger fanbase, the Blaze made the decision to move to the 3,650 capacity Coventry Skydome. They went on to become one of the more successful British National League (BNL) teams. In 2002–03, they won the league and playoff double, completing the playoffs unbeaten. In the summer of 2003, Coventry joined with two other BNL sides, three former Superleague sides and two new sides in a brand new Elite Ice Hockey League (EIHL). Having finished 3rd in the innaugural EIHL season, Blaze claimed their first Elite League title on March 5 2005 following a 5-1 victory over the London Racers. They also won the 2005 Challenge Cup following an 11-5 aggregate victory over Cardiff Devils. On April 10 2005 the Blaze completed a Grand Slam of all three EIHL trophies with a 2-1 overtime victory over the Nottingham Panthers in the playoff final. After a fruitless 2005-2006 campaign, Blaze regained the Elite League title and Challenge Cup in the 2006-2007 season. The team stumbled at the Semi-Final stage of the Playoffs, bowing out to eventual runners up, the Cardiff Devils. The 2007-2008 season proved similarly successful with Blaze clinching their 3rd Elite League title on March 9 2008, after beating Belfast Giants 4-2 at the Skydome. Curtis Huppe scored the Championship winning goal against his former side. On March 18 2008, Blaze won the British Knockout Cup, having lost the previous two finals to Sheffield Steelers and Cardiff Devils. Blaze recovered from a two goal deficit against Basingstoke Bison in the final period of the 2nd Leg to clinch the tie 8–6 on aggregate. Blaze finished the season as runners up in the play off competition. Having disposed of Edinburgh Capitals in the Quarter Finals and Newcastle Vipers in the Semi's, Blaze lost 2-0 in the final to the Sheffield Steelers. The 2008-09 season was one of fluctuating fortunes for Blaze. The team came within a goal of qualifying for the Continental Cup Super Final in November 2008, but were eliminated from both the British Knockout Cup and the Challenge Cup by the Belfast Giants in early 2009. Sheffield Steelers clinched the Elite League title on Sunday March 8, after beating Newcastle Vipers 4-1. Blaze were defeated by Hull Stingrays the same evening, thus conceding their title. Blaze eventually finished as League runners up. The season ended on a low note for Blaze, when they were humbled 6-2 by Nottingham Panthers in the Playoff Semi-Final in Nottingham. Honours * English Division One North Champions 1997–98 (as Solihull) * English National League Champions 1997–98 (as Solihull) * English National League Play Off Champions 1997–98 (as Solihull) * English Premier League Champions 1998–99 (as Solihull) * English Premier League Play Off Champions 1998–99 (as Solihull) * British National League Champions 2002-03 * British National League Play Off Champions 2002-03 * Elite Ice Hockey League Challenge Cup Winners 2004–05, 2006-07 * Elite Ice Hockey League Champions 2004–05, 2006-07, 2007-08 * Elite Ice Hockey League Play Off Champions 2004-05 * Elite Ice Hockey League First Team All-Stars ** 2004-05 Jody Lehman, Neal Martin, Doug Schueller, Adam Calder ** 2005-06 Neal Martin, Evan Cheverie ** 2006-07 Trevor Koenig, Neal Martin, Adam Calder ** 2007-08 Trevor Koenig, Neal Martin, Jonathan Weaver, Adam Calder * Elite Ice Hockey League Second Team All-Stars ** 2003-04 Steve O'Brien, Steve Gallace ** 2004-05 Wade Belak, Ashley Tait ** 2006-07 Dan Carlson ** 2007-08 Dan Carlson ** 2008-09 Jonathan Weaver, Adam Calder External links * The Official Coventry Blaze website * Unofficial Coventry Blaze Forum * The Official Coventry Blaze Photo site * Latest Blaze news from BBC Coventry & Warwickshire Category:British ice hockey teams Category:British National League team Category:Elite Ice Hockey League team